


you deserve your happily ever after

by itsspanner



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, dtao3, i dont know how to use tags, sapnap only for a second, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsspanner/pseuds/itsspanner
Summary: George felt the novelty of soulmates was losing its shine. When everyone was about 5 or 6 soulmates were all the range and everyone started wondering who their soulmate was. Children were told fairy stories about how soulmates were the perfect match for each other and everybody needed to wait for their soulmate. This continued until about the end of high school when most people had found their soulmates and now lived "happily ever after"Or you can't see colour until you touch your soulmate for the first time and George goes to America to see Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 497





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyaa this is my first dreamnotfound work and my first actual post on this account for a while, so i hope you enjoy. Please leave me feedback :)
> 
> all people in this work are referred to as their online usernames.
> 
> If any party mentioned in this work expresses the wish for this work to be taken down, or all works in general, i will do so.
> 
> I can't remember if George's dog is a boy or a girl so I refer to it as a girl idk :]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiyaaa this is going to be chapter 1 of 4 i think.
> 
> I have this planned out so it probably shouldn't be too long until i update. (Thats a lie, its probably gonna be about 2 months cos im bad at commitments)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :))

"I met my soulmate today guys."

The line shatters George's post-recording high, the fractures of his elated mood stare up at him from his desk, daring him to break someone else's. George ignores them.

"Wow Sapnap, that's great," he winces at how fake it sounds and is glad that he doesn't have his camera on.

Sapnap however, doesn't seem to notice, clearly riding a high of joy that leaves him blind to George's bitterness, "Thanks George," he singsongs.

"How'd you meet them Sappynappy?" Dream asks, sounding to George every bit as happy as Sapnap. George feels a flash of jealousy, wishing he didn't care so much about soulmates that he could just be happy for his friend.

He misses Sapnap's answer but it doesn't matter because he and Dream just continue talking, not noticing the silence coming from George's end. So he sits there listening to Sapnap waxing poetry about how his soulmate is the prettiest person he's ever seen, wishing he could he happy for his friend but all he feels is bitterness.

"George?" Dream's voice echoing down his headphones startles him out of his thoughts.

"Uhhh yeah?" he says, wondering what he missed.

"Nothing, you just weren't saying anything, Sapnap left, he got a call off his soulmate," George can hear Dream grinning down the line.

"Oh aha," George laughs nervously and his face colours red at him not even realising Sapnap left, "I gotta go Dream, I'm meeting up with a few friends, they texted me during the recording."

"Ahhh so that's what that ping was, well see you later Georgiepoo," Dream says and hangs up before George can protest the nickname.

George looks down at his phone with the singular notification from EE telling him his phone bill has been delivered. He feels a bubble of contempt for himself rising up his throat like bile. It sits there in his throat like a lump, taunting him.

He lets his head rest on his desk with his eyes closed, taking deep breaths and fighting the urge to punch his own wall out of anger and jealousy.

George felt the novelty of soulmates was losing its shine. When everyone was about 5 or 6 soulmates were all the range and everyone started wondering who their soulmate was. Children were told fairy stories about how soulmates were the perfect match for each other and everybody needed to wait for their soulmate. This continued until about the end of high school when most people had found their soulmates and now lived "happily ever after".

George was starting to lose hope, it was nearly his 24th birthday and he still hadn't met his soulmate. Even Sapnap had found his soulmate and he was 19. George sighed loudly and picked his head up off his desk only to thunk it back down again in frustration.

He took a deep breath, feeling the hot air puff over his face. Tiredness washes over him like a wave, soaking into his clothes and making all his limbs feel heavy. He decides to take a nap, standing up out of his gaming chair and cracking his back. The small distance between his chair and his bed feel like an entire kilometre and George flops facedown onto his bed letting out a soft oof sound.

He hears Dog scratching at the door and the soft squeak as it is pushed open. George smiles into his mattress and the sound of Dog's small paws pattering over his floor towards him. The mattress dips slightly as she jumps up and he feels her warmth as she snuggles up against his side.

Now, feeling content and warm, past hang-ups forgotten, sleep pulls at George with its long fingers, grasping and pulling him into its chasm. As he drifts off a wandering thought nags at him, some half forgotten promise. It doesn't manage to pull him from his drowsy state and George sleeps on, unworried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George stream together and Dream has some important news for George.

George wakes up to the aggressive vibrating of his phone on the bedside table. He groans at the interruption to his sleep and puts his hand out, feeling blindly for the phone. Squinting at the glaring screen, he barely has enough time to take in the '52 messages from dream <3" before his phone vibrates once again and the screen is replaced with Dream's contact. 

He fumbles with the phone for a second, sleep addled brain struggling to take control of his fingers, before he manages to press the green button and Dream's opening "George!" comes bursting out the speaker.

George winces at the loud noise, still half asleep, "What Dream, it's like fuck o clock in the morning here," He asks bluntly, not caring in the moment if he sounds rude because he's tired goddammit.

"Oh my god George, you forgot, you totally forgot," Dream says, his tone disbelieving and George can't tell if he's amused or not.

George strains for a second, trying to remember what he forgot before his eyes snap open, the last grasping tendrils of sleep being chased away by the realisation that he forgot he promised to stream with Dream. "Look..." George starts before he is cut off by Dream wheezing.

"You did, you forgot about little old me," Dream manages to get out between wheezes. The worry sitting on George's chest is lifted by the fact that he now knows Dream isn't really angry at him.

"I'm sorry Dream, I completely forgot and I was so tired after filming that I just went to bed." George says, revelling in the warmth that blossomed in his chest at Dream's laugh.

"Didn't you say you had plans with friends?" Dream asks, sounding slightly suspicious.

"They ahh, they cancelled on me," George says quickly, feeling bad for having to lie to his best friend for the second time that day.

"Well never mind George, I just got Sapnap to stream with me instead," the warmth that was filling George's chest as he listened to Dream's voice suddenly shrivelled up at the thought that he is replaceable to Dream. George knows he can't be the blond's only friend, so why does he feel so bad at the idea of him with anyone else, "I had something important to tell you though so you better be prepared to stream tomorrow."

"Dreeeeam, something important? For me?" George taunts, smirking slightly at his ceiling.

"Yes George, I have something to tell you and I want to do it on stream."

"Why on stream though, why not now," George inquires, his mind moving at 100 miles an hour going through all the possible things Dream could want to tell him.

"I want stream to hear your reaction," Dream says, letting out a little half laugh at the thought of what Twitter is going to do to the clip.

"Okayy sounds weird but go off dude."

"Well I am going to let you sleep now, night night Georgie," Dream singsongs and George huffs.

"Don't call me that idiot, wait what time is is anyway?" George asks, sinking back into his pillow as he absentmindedly pets Dog where she is curled into his side.

When all he gets is silence down the line George starts to get suspicious, "..Dream?"

"It may or may not be 2 in the morning for you," Dream says, his voice clearly amused despite George's pained groan.

"Dreeeaaam," he whines, "whyyy, I was sleeping."

"Well go back to doing that idiot, I'll see you later," Dream says and George hears the beep as the blond hangs up the phone before he could even reply.

The brunette drops the phone onto the pillow next to him and closes his eyes, tiredness starting to close in on him again. He briefly wonders what Dream's news is going to be, before putting it out of his mind because as he tells himself, he's going to find out later today anyway.

As he is floating on the edges of consciousness, the waves of sleep lapping at his fingers he thinks, 'what if Dream has found his soulmate'. The drowsiness retreats and George misses its comforting embrace. The thought of Dream having a soulmate that isn't him affects George more than Sapnap finding his did. He feels sick to his stomach. Pictures flash up in his head, pictures of Dream happy, smiling at someone, someone who isn't him. Jealousy rises up like bile and sits in his throat, George swallows it down unwilling in the moment to admit his true desire. He wants Dream to be his soulmate.

And that's the last thought in his brain as sleep sneaks up behind him and pulls him into its grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if i seem a bit off i wrote half of this and my laptop shut down and i lost it all. its not too long but i liked the words before yanno.  
> anyways, enjoy, feedback is always appreciated :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George enjoys a day alone and takes some time to think about his feelings.

George rubs his eyes as he logs onto the discord call so he could join Dream's stream, minecraft is slowly loading on his other monitor. He taps away at his desk, humming softly to the ambient music that played as minecraft boots itself up.

He had gone back to sleep after the late night, well rather early morning call, that Dream "blessed" him with. He had ended up waking up slowly to Dog padding at the foot of his bed, announcing her need to be fed. After feeding Dog he took a walk, basking in the late September sun and the slight crispness in the air that suggested winter was nipping at autumn's heels. He picked up a croissant at the coffee shop at the end of his street and headed back home, ready for a slow day.

Getting home, George had settled into the chair in front of his computer, ready to finish coding the rest of the plug-in he and Dream had been working on a while ago. It should have been simple, but after both of them had encountered far too many errors to be dealt with, it had been pushed aside, abandoned in favour of a simpler one.

However once George opened the code to start working on it he noticed a message Dream had left for him inbetween two lines of code, sandwiched snuggly and unassumingly. The note eyed George innocently as he stared at it, his brown eyes wide in shock.

It shouldn't even have been that big of a deal, the note simply read, "hey george remember to look after yourself and not get carried away love you dream", but the small note fueled the small fire that had begun to burn in George's chest without his noticing. He choked on nothing in the oppressing silence of his room and he felt like the air itself was judging him, mocking him. Look at this loser, it said, in love with his friend who's he's never even met, who isn't his soulmate.

George remembered his thought from last night that lingered as he faded into unconsciousness, his wish for Dream to be his soulmate. Despair threatened to choke the small flame that still kindled in George's chest and he almost felt physically in pain at the pressure.

He curled his fingers into his palms and pressed his blunt fingernails into the soft skin there, not enough to break the skin, but just enough to keep him grounded as he pulled himself away from the spiral of thoughts that threatened to drag him down. He took a gasp of air, the coolness rushing into his lungs and calming him down.

With his thoughts no longer running away from him, George allowed himself to think with a clear head. It didn't matter if Dream was his soulmate or not, he reasoned with himself, they were best friends first and foremost, his feelings needed to take a back seat.

But you want him don't you, you want him more than anything to be your soulmate, the traitorous voice at the back of his head supplied. George groaned and mentally hit himself over the head. If Dream is happy then I'm happy, he told himself, and that's final.

As if sensing that his internal argument was over, his phone pings with a discord message from Dream, telling him to log on because he's starting the stream slightly early.

And that's how George got here, watching the little discord symbol rotate in the middle of his screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?? An update?? Within a week who am i??  
> But uhh please dont expect this regularly,, i have exams in two weeks so i might not update for a while  
> aha sorry nothing really happened i just wanted a little connecting chapter thingy
> 
> Anywaysssss, hope you enjoyed and as always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)))))


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream stream (finally, i know this has been the premise for like the last 2 chapters but it's here now) and Dream tells George about his surprise.

"Hi," Dream says in his quiet, start of stream voice and George giggles softly as chat flies by, the only word said being an answering "hi".

"So as you may have heard just now, I have George with me," Dream clicks through the minecraft homescreen and loads up his worlds.

"What are we doing today Dream?" George asks, leaning back in his chair.

"I was gonna do some speedrunning of 1.16 and then maybe head onto the SMP later," Dream explains, watching his skin swivel around on the screen as he moves his mouse.

They potter around for a bit, Dream complaining about rubbish RNG and seeds and ultimately giving up after an hour when none of the runs made it to the end. George preoccupied with his phone and humming along when Dream says something, answering donos when asked.

After being killed by a piglin on the way back to the portal after what he decided would be his final run, Dream thinks now is as good time as any and mentally prepares to tell George his news.

"Okay George, I have something to tell you about your birthday so I'm gonna mute myself now and tell you," Dream announces, putting a black screen over the stream.

George giggles nervously and places his phone face down on his desk, "Sounds kinda wierdchamp Dream..."

Dream wheezes lightly and rolls his eyes even though he knows George can't see him, "Yeah yeah, now shut up and listen."

"So what did you want to tell me Dream?" George asks, sitting forward in his chair.

"Well it was..." Dream trails off, suddenly sounding nervous after all his bluster earlier.

"C'mon Dreeaaam what is it?" George whines.

"Sshh let me speak, right, what do you think of coming to Florida to see me for your birthday?" Dream starts shifting nervously in his seat as the only answer that he gets is silence, "If you think it's a bad idea we don't..."

"Oh my god Dream!" George cuts off Dream halfway through his sentence, giggling almost hysterically, "Are you being serious?"

"Uh yeah?" Dream says, sounding both nervous and unsure, he shifts in his chair just for something to occupy himself with while he wait for George's answer.

"Of course I will, is that even a question?" hearing those words, Dream allows relief to fill his chest and a grin to spread across his face, feeling glad not for the first time that he doesn't do facecam streams.

Only George hears Dream's sigh of relief and he realises that he can milk this situation to fluster Dream, something he rarely has the pleasure of doing, what with Dream usually being the one to say something that makes George embarrassed.

"Aww did Dweam think I would say no?" George simpers into his mic, putting on a baby voice for maximum effect. It has the desired affect, George can hear Dream's breath hitch through where his sensitive mic picks it up.

"Shut up George," being the eloquent response that Dream conjures up, still reeling from the fact that George somehow picked up on his thoughts so easily, was he really that transparent about his fears?

Dream curses every being that caused his fate when he hears George giggle, the giddy sound filtering through his headphones and settling inside his chest where it sits, warm and comforting. He can't help but join in, wheezing softly, something about George's laugh that makes it impossible for him to do anything but.

"Okay, well that was it so I'm gonna unmute myself now," Dream announces to George once their small laughing fit subsides.

"Go ahead," George says softly, still riding the elated high of Dream's news, his cheeks aching from so much smiling. Dream wanted to see him! The bubble of feeling that he has been growing over the past few days has swollen to fill almost the entirety of George's chest, he feels so full with feeling that he might burst.

"Hi, did you miss me?" Dream watches chat's reactions as he finally unmutes his mic and addresses the stream. He can't decipher much apart from a few pogchamp spams and quite a few "awww"s, he shakes his head in slight amusement at the hivemind that is Twitch chat and gives up, turning to his monitor to change the black screen to Minecraft.

"I've been able to hear you this whole time Dream, why would I have missed you?" he can hear the teasing grin in George's voice and he rolls his eyes, clicking onto the SMP and watching it load quickly.

"I wasn't talking to you Georgie," he snarks back, putting on an over the top british accent that never fails to get a reaction out of George and he allows his smirk to widen when he receives the answering huff.

George opens his mouth to reply when he sees a donation pop up on Dream's stream that leaves him floundering, that one thing swiping his feet out from under him without warning. He can't do anything but watch in abject horror as the autoreader reads out the dono, left speechless in shock.

"I'm judging by Gogy's reaction that Dream just proposed, so when's the wedding guys?"

George hears Dream choke on his next breath in and is glad that they're in the same boat here, although probably not for the same reasons. When the donation popped up, George was floored by the images of Dream proposing to him, maybe after a nice meal out, in the moonlight under the stars, or maybe something as domestic as through Minecraft. That thought made George's face heat up, Dream proposing over Minecraft! George mentally smacks himself over the head, wrong time, wrong place idiot, although he struggles to come up with the correct time and place for daydreaming about your best friend proposing to you. George supposed Dream was just shocked by someone assuming they would ever be going out.

He tunes back in just in time to hear Dream's slightly flustered response, only noticeable to George because of how well he knew the blond, "Haha, that's not it, good guess though, me and George are not getting married anytime soon." 

Dream's laugh comes off slightly forced and George cringes at the thought that Dream hates the idea of dating him so much, even so he can't stop the next thing that comes out his mouth, it was fueled by wishful thinking but he knew it could be played off as a bit, "Unless..."

Dream wheezes, the brunette feeling relieved at the fact he broke the uncomfortable tension, "Oh my god George you are so stupid."

The relief doesn't last long though as George yet again has all the air forcibly pushed out of him by another donation and he just barely restrains himself from bashing his head in on his desk, only because Dream's stream would be able to hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was dream's news!! what do you guys think the new dono might be?!
> 
> aha sorry about the cliffhanger, thats a lie, im not.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos are always appreciated!! :D
> 
> also (last one i promise) i think this chapter was my longest yet!! :DDD


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of the stream :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O an update? from me? never

George groans internally as text-to-speech unknowingly ruins any chance he had of having a chill rest of the stream. He’d been pushed so off-kilter this stream, he felt unbalanced and he didn’t like the feeling, at least before they could both ignore the idea but now,

"are you two soulmates?"

The question was pushed right to the forefront of both their minds. At least before it had been passing thoughts and, on occasion, longing; but this, this now needed to be addressed, and that scared George.

Dream's character pauses in-game, just for a second, and then continues, hopping down the wooden path, "Wow you guys sure are bold today huh? We aren't actually."

George is amazed by Dream's ability to play off any invasive donos, an upside to not having tens of thousands of people watching your every reaction he supposes, Dream could be blushing bright red right now and nobody would be any the wiser. But his easy dismissal of the idea that they could be soulmates hurts somewhere deep within George’s chest, he didn’t even stop to consider the idea, so unaware of the spark that it lit in George’s chest.

"Yeah, neither of us have met our soulmates yet," George adds, feeling it was suspicious if he kept too quiet after something like that. The marriage thing he could play off, fans joked about them being in a relationship all the time, but someone suggesting Dream was his soulmate? The one thing he wanted more than anything in the world right now was just that and it hit too close to home.

George doesn't say much for a bit after that, he knows Dream can tell he's off and so the blonde boy fills in the silences by talking just a bit longer and laughing slightly louder, the chat doesn’t pick this up though, happy enough that Dream’s streaming. He knows he should pick himself up, for the stream’s sake, and his own, because he knows Dream is going to ask him about this later and that’s a conversation he’d rather avoid, but every time he opens his mouth he closes it again, worried that anything he says will air his true feelings about the matter.

Being soulmates with Dream is an idea George had barely let himself dream of until recently and he thought it cruel that he was being confronted with it before he even really figured out his own feelings on the matter. He doesn’t recognise the feeling that swells in his chest every time he thinks about it, but he is slowly coming to the conclusion, and he regrets that this realisation came in the middle of a stream so he really has no outlet for his feelings, that this is something akin to longing. George has wanted things before, the latest console, that cool toy he saw in the shop, but nothing prepared him for the ache in his chest that wanting Dream left.

He scrunches his hands into the material of his joggers, pulling enough that he can feel his fingers against his thighs. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and grounds himself. This is to be dealt with later, right now he’s with Dream and he doesn’t need silly thoughts about the other man to disturb his time with the blond right now.

“George?” Dream’s voice filters through his headphones, he sounds just confused and concerned enough to snap George out of his thoughts quickly.

“Uh yeah?” George tries hard to make his voice sound like his throat hadn’t just been closing up and he thinks that, for the most part, he succeeds.

“Oh I was just asking if you wanted to play bedwars for a bit?” Dream sounds unsure of himself and George doesn’t think he likes it. He scrambles to do whatever he can to restore Dream back to normal, “Yeah sure, I had minecraft open this whole time just in case.”

“You were that desperate to play with me, aw Georgie you could have said,” Dream giggles, the gleeful sound making George grin dopily at his monitor. He really needs to sort his feelings out, he can’t keep doing this to Dream, especially not at the moment when keeping the blond happy is his top priority.

“Yeah yeah sure,” George conveys as much sarcasm as he can, “Let me just log into Hypixel.”

George rolls his chair closer to the desk and loads up the server, it already being full of viewers that had preemptively logged on just to see George and Dream.

“Oh god Dream quickly before we’re mobbed,” George screams playfully.

“Join the party, I invited you, I invited you!” Dream wheezes into his mic, joining a bedwars game as soon as he sees George enter the party.

They play a fairly normal few games of bedwars, saying hello to donations when requested and complaining about stream snipers, George having not been bothered to nick. It does however prematurely come to an end when yet another donation catches George’s attention.

They’ve just lost their bed and he’s making a last-ditch attempt to collect some emeralds when the godforsaken text to speech bot reads, “You guys haven’t touched though, so there’s still a chance, dreamnotfound hasn’t died yet.”

He chokes on air, suddenly feeling as though all his breath has been stolen from him. _That’s cruel_ , he thinks, _giving me false hope_. But, this donation, clearly meant to be a joke, does give him some kind of sick reassurance, because what it says is true. How likely it is that it’s right is yet to be seen but for now, George holds on to the small hope that maybe, just maybe, it might turn out the way he wants it to.

Though, by having these thoughts, George has completely blacked out the game and wandered off a nearby ledge. This only comes to his attention when the anguished shout of “GEORGEEE!” deafens him. He pulls his headphones off his ears with a laugh.

“I’ll avenge you, don’t worry,” Dream says, clearly focused on the bedwars game. George is glad that his dying distracted from the donation, he doesn’t think that he could take another one of Dream’s blatant dismissals of his feelings, even though the blond doesn’t know he’s doing it.

Dream proceeds to beat every other team in the game, securing a victory he claims is, “Just for you Georgie.” George joins in the celebrations, albeit slightly unenthusiastically, but you can’t blame him, this stream has been an emotional rollercoaster, it’s exhausting enough putting on a loud persona for hours, let alone doing that and dealing with the feelings George has? Safe to say he’s pretty tired.

He yawns as quietly as he can, but Dream hears and comments on it anyway, “Aw Georgie, did you sleep less than thirteen hours last night, oh no, poor baby,” Dream clearly means the nickname in a mocking way but that doesn’t stop his traitorous heart from beating out his chest when he hears it.

“Yeah and it’s your fault idiot,” George winces at the fact he barely even hides that “idiot” is basically a pet name by this point. He hopes that the chat doesn’t pick up on the fondness and neither does Dream. Panic sets in when he realises that he’s revealed the fact that Dream woke him up at night, chat being sure to take this information and run with it. Dream thankfully doesn’t notice, too caught up in making fun of George for the bit.

“Oh no, do you want me to call the wambulance,” Dream wheezes at his own joke, parkouring around the Hypixel lobby smoothly.

“Shut up,” George stretches in his chair, “I’m gonna head to bed now, bye Dream, bye stream. Hehe that rhymed.” The brunette chuckles lightly and starts logging off minecraft.

“Night George, sleep well,” is what Dream says on stream, but the little typing animation at the bottom of their discord chat indicates he has more to say. Fidgeting in his chair, George chews at his fingernails, anxious for no reason over whatever Dream could want to say to him that he doesn’t want the stream to hear.

He sees Dream stop typing for a bit before the message comes in.

 **Dream**  
Hey, I’m sorry for waking you up last night, it was rude of me not to consider that you would be sleeping.

George knows it’s literally the bare minimum but somehow, even the confirmation that Dream cares about him fills him with unexplainable joy.

 **George**  
Dw it’s fine, my sleep schedule is fucked anyway :] I don’t mind if it’s for you though

George draws in a breath and holds it, before blowing it out slowly as he works up the courage to press enter. The last bit of the message portrays his true feelings a little too clearly for George’s liking but at this point, it’s fairly late and he’s tired and quite past caring.

He decides to take the leap and presses enter, the message loading on to the screen in front of him. He wonders if he’ll regret this in the morning when he’s finally got the rest to be able to care, but right now it doesn’t matter to him, the lack of sleep makes him feel more daring.

He wishes he could see what Dream’s face looked like when he saw that message, was he blushing, did he smile and hide it with his hand? George wonders how Dream would blush, if it would spread prettily across his cheeks or flush down his neck and over his ears, painting him in a red George is sure would be captivating, had he the ability to see it.

 **Dream**  
Go to bed George, I’ll see you tomorrow

There’s something in George that is disappointed at the slightly dismissive answer, but the more rational part of him is relieved, Dream passing over that meant he didn’t read into it too far.

He starts standing up off his chair, ready to power his PC off, when another message comes through.

 **Dream**  
Love you <3 

It’s simple, and it’s not like Dream hasn’t said it before, yet every time George is bowled over by it and somehow now, he feels even more in awe of it since he’s realised his feelings for the other man. George struggles to express his feelings out loud and to other people and he knows Dream knows this so he trusts that Dream understands when he simply powers off his PC and climbs into bed, sighing at the feeling of the cool covers against his overheated skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D i hope you enjoyed this chapter, comments and kudos are always appreciated
> 
> oh yeah i made a twitter for my ao3 it's @itsspanner1 if you wanna come scream at me. i don't tweet a lot though :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of Dream's invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D i think this might be the fastest ive ever updated a chapter ever gahjkdgf  
> i hope you enjoy :)

George wakes up to a single message from Dream, it’s a pdf of a plane ticket, direct from Heathrow to Florida. It finally sets in that this is it, what he’s been waiting for for at least a year. He’s going to visit Dream! It hadn’t felt real last night, like George was just watching himself go through the motions but here, now, when he has physical proof? George is over the moon, he’d really only been half joking when he said what he wanted most in the world was a plane ticket to Dream’s house and a permanent room.

He stops grinning at his phone only when his stomach rumbles and he finally can’t keep ignoring it anymore. George drops his phone to the side and stretches his arms high above his head, arching his back like a cat.

Stumbling groggily into the kitchen, George scrubs absentmindedly at the pillow marks on his face and pulls cornflakes out the cupboard. He pours himself a bowl, cereal then milk, like a normal human being, he’s only halfway through the bowl when he hears his phone ring from his bedroom. He discards the bowl immediately, abandoned spoon leaving a small pool of milk on the counter top, there’s only one person this could be as his phone is still on “do not disturb” from when he was sleeping.

“Dream?” George says when he picks up his phone and answers the call.

“George! Good morning!” Dream says cheerfully. 

George checks the time on his phone as he walks back to the kitchen to finish his cornflakes, “Afternoon actually.”

Dream huffs an amused breath, “Yeah I know idiot, but you just woke up right?”

“I mean yeah, but like, how did you know Dream? That’s so weird,” George giggles as he slips back into the stool, “Should I be worrying about whether you have cameras in my house.”

“Eh don’t worry about it George,” Dream says flippantly, as if he wasn’t insinuating that he was spying on George.

“Oh my god you’re so stupid,” George drinks the last of the milk out of the bowl, “What did you want anyway?”

“Georgie you wound me, I can’t just call you to spend time with you?” Dream whines.

“Are you?” George raises his eyebrow even though he knows Dream can’t see him.

“Well no but, it’s not out of the realm of possibilities,” Dream says petulantly.

“Exactly, you just proved my point, if you wanted to spend time with me, you’d have called me on discord or teamspeak,” George laughs, dumping his bowl in the dishwasher and heading back to his room.

“Okay okay you were right, I wanted to see if you’d looked at the ticket I sent you?” Dream asks, shuffling in his chair, if the squeaking sounds were anything to go by.

“Yeah, next week is a bit close, I’m gonna have to do the visa applying thing on the plane but yeah it’s good,” George settles into his chair and just stares at the black screens of his monitors.

“Is that- is that everything?” Dream asks, his voice catching slightly on the back of his throat, as if nervous about something.

George hums suspiciously at the question and opens the pdf again, looking closely at the date and name on the ticket, making sure they were all right, before noticing something he had neglected when looking earlier. 

“There’s no return ticket?”

“Yeah no, I- I- was hoping you’d want to stay here for a while, I know your visa will only last 90 days but I didn’t book you a return just so it’s, it gives you options when you wanna go back,” Dream rambles nervously, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.

George feels like all the air has been stolen from his body, he just sits there, uncomprehending. Dream wants him to stay? His heart feels like it’s going to break out his chest, the rhythmic beating almost audible.

He doesn’t realise he hasn’t replied until Dream starts frantically back tracking, “We can book you a ticket now if you want though, I didn’t, I’m not, you don’t have to stay for a long time if that’s not what you want?”

At the sound of Dream’s panicky voice George sucks air back into his lungs in huge gulps, almost too much air and his lungs feel full to burst. It all rushes out of him as he scrambles to correct Dream and reassure him, “No, no, I want, I want to stay with you Dream.”

It’s as honest as he’s going to get about his feelings right now and something about that partial confession lifts a weight off his chest. He clasps his hands together and rubs his thumb over the back of his hand comfortingly, even if it doesn’t reveal how much he really wants to stay with Dream forever, it at least conveys how much it means to him to Dream.

“You- You do?” Dream’s voice sounds shaky and about as breathless as George feels, like he can’t really believe what he’s hearing.

“Yeah,” George whispers, it feels appropriate to whisper for some reason, as if any noise louder than that would shatter the tentative atmosphere.

“I- okay that’s good, thank you,” Dream says, just as quietly. George shivers at the way Dream’s voice filters into his ear, it almost feels like he’s actually there next to him. He had never wished more to touch someone than at this moment, George wasn’t used to wanting physical touch, usually avoiding it as much as he could, but right now there was nothing he ached for more than Dream’s touch. His whole body sang for Dream, vibrating with need, and it scared him. Needing, relying on someone like this felt an awful lot like free falling off a cliff and, while terrifying, it was also exhilarating and George was shaking with anticipation for the future.

"I can't wait to see you," George almost shocks himself with the boldness of his words, yet again it's awfully close to revealing the depth of his feelings but right now, on what feels like the tentative edge of their friendship and something new, George can't find it in himself to care.

"Yeah I'm- I can't wait until you're here," Dream's voice rivals George's in levels of fondness and it fills George with adrenaline. He feels bared by Dream's voice, everything laid out before them. It's raw and and almost painfully honest but he loves it, revels in the way Dream’s words make him feel like he could fly.

He makes eye contact with himself in the blacked out monitor, there’s a flush high on his cheekbones and he looks happy, happier than he’s looked in months. He allows himself to grin cheesily at himself, eyes squinting with elation.

They just sit on the phone for a bit, listening to each other breathe. The sound is comforting and if George closes his eyes he can pretend for just a second that Dream is right next to him.

He hears Dream startle at what sounds like a knock at his door before he speaks, voice low and soft, like he can tell how close George is to just falling back asleep, “My mom’s here so I’m gonna go now, see you later Georgie.”

George just hums and curls into his chair, not protesting the nickname because he’s both too tired to and for some reason, it makes him happy. The line beeps as Dream hangs up and George can’t bring himself to move, his limbs feeling like they are filled with cement, so he simply drops his phone into his lap and stays there, basking in the still air of his bedroom.

He gets up after a while, cracking his back because, while comfortable, the position he was sitting in wasn't the best. George realises he's at a bit of a loose end, it's been so long since he's been on his own, not hanging out with Dream or Sapnap. Sapnap! That was it, he could call Sapnap!

George slides back into his chair, sitting properly this time, before booting up his PC and calling Sapnap on discord.

It rings for a few seconds before the Texan picks up, "George?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :))  
> ive really been enjoying writing this recently so more should probably come soonish?  
> i think we might be halfway through now, although at the start of this i did say it was probably going to be four chapters long and look where we are now :D  
> anyways, i hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos are always appreciated :DDD


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george talks to sapnap and finally gets on his flight to dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry,,, i haven't uploaded for like a month now,,,,, but I'm back!! So I hope you enjoy!!  
> this a quick getting from place to place chapter,,, trust me things get juicy next chapter  
> also,, can you tell i love george and sapnap's friendship?

"George?"

“Hey Sapnap, how you doing?” George asks, shuffling in his chair.

“Good man, how are you?” Sapnap says, sniffing.

“I’m- yeah, did Dream tell you he asked me to come to Florida?” George picks at the skin around his fingernails absentmindedly, his eyes flick back up to his monitor when Sapnap starts talking.

“We discussed it yeah, he didn’t tell me when he would ask though, did he ask you yesterday?” Sapnap sounds curious.

“Yeah he did, on stream,” George giggles at Dream’s daring, “He muted, but asked me not to, so the chat could hear my reactions. It led to some… interesting donations you could say.”

“Uhuh?” Sapnap hums amusedly, “yeah like what?”

“Well someone asked if uh, we were getting married, and,” George’s voice gets quieter as he finishes his sentence, “someone asked if we were soulmates.”

Sapnap shuffles to sit more upright in his chair, interested at George’s reaction to saying that, “Oh,” he breathes, “and you liked the idea of that did you?”

George’s breath hitches at the idea that Sapnap caught on to his true feelings so quickly, it does make sense though, they were best friends after all, and Sapnap could always read him well in the ways to make him flustered or annoyed. It made sense that somewhere along finding ways to make George annoyed or blushing, Sapnap had learnt to read him incredibly well.

"Yeah, yeah I did," George breathes, it's the first time he's admitted his feelings for Dream out loud and, even though he knows Sapnap will support him no matter what, it's still scary.

"Well, I'm sure he feels the same," Sapnap says and George cannot comprehend what he just heard.

"You think he wants me to be his soulmate?" George asks, he's invested in this conversation now, leaning into his monitor as if that would help him hear better even though he has his headphones on.

"Yeah dude, haven't you heard him when you come in a vc? He like, perks up and shit, and then talks to you like you're the only one there," Sapnap says and George can almost hear him rolling his eyes exasperatedly, "and I mean, you know, you do the same thing."

George blushes and covers his face in vain, no-one's there to witness his embarrassment but him. _Had he really been that obvious?_ George supposes he must have been, if Sapnap had picked up on it even before he did.

"Yeah?" George's voice shakes uncertainly, he can't convince himself that Dream likes him, it simply doesn't make any sense to him, but despite that, he does really want to hear more from Sapnap on why Dream does like him because it allows him to hope, for even a second that he might get what he wants.

"And he talks about you all the time it's all," Sapnap puts on a voice to mock Dream, "George did this, George did that, did you know George thinks this. It honestly gets annoying sometimes man. Promise me yeah, that you talk about this when you meet him," Sapnap finishes, his voice taking on a more serious tone.

"We will, we will. Besides, it doesn't really matter whether we want to be soulmates, what matters is whether we are," George says, sitting back in his chair and stretching.

Sapnap hums contemplatively, "I suppose, but, are soulmates really the be all and end all, I mean yeah it sounds rich coming from me because I've just met my soulmate. But George, you could spend your whole life looking for your soulmate and never find them, so even if you're not soulmates with Dream, you could still be in a relationship anyway, right? Because it doesn't matter whether the universe set you up, what matters is that you and Dream work well together, you get each other. What if you meet your soulmate and you don't like each other? There are so many unknowns George, you may as well take advantage of what's in front of you."

George sits in shock for a few seconds, he’d never really considered the idea that he could date someone without them being his soulmate. He knew logically that it was an option, but he’d never thought about it for himself, it hadn’t even mattered before. There were obviously concerns like, what if one of them then met their soulmate and so on, but George wasn’t really thinking about possible future problems, he had just been provided with a solution for when Dream was, inevitably, not his soulmate and he was running with it.

“You’re- you’re right,” he says wondrously, Sapnap had just placed this idea in his lap and it somehow magically seemed to fix everything.

“You don’t need to sound so shocked about it dude, I do have good ideas sometimes,” Sapnap retorts, facking hurt in his voice.

“Yeah Sapnap, sometimes,” George says jokingly, folding his fingers together underneath his chin, “but seriously, you’ve helped a lot, thank you. It does mean a lot.”

“It’s no problem man, I’m your best friend, this is what I’m meant to do,” Sapnap says back fondly, his voice soft in the way it never is on streams.

“Yeah,” George says, the affection is getting slightly overwhelming, but he trusts that Sapnap understands that he reciprocates.

They sit in silence for a few minutes after that, just basking in the company of another person, before quiet meows filter into George’s ears from Sapnap’s mic.

“Needy baby,” he chuckles, and George can hear him shifting on his seat, presumably to lift the cat into his lap, the meows don’t cease though and Sapnap sighs, “I should have known, she only comes in here when she wants something you know?”

“Yeah, I know the feeling,” George says, but he isn't thinking about his cat, rather replaying his conversation, with a certain blonde Floridian, that took place this morning.

“Well I’m gonna go feed her, and get myself lunch so I’ll see you in a bit?” Sapnap says in between making kissy noises at the cat in his lap.

“Yeah we’ll talk later, I have to pack anyway, before I leave it to last minute and forget something stupid,” George says, turning around to look at the mess of clothes piled on his floor, “And I’m gonna have to do a shit ton of washing.”

“Good luck dude,” Sapnap giggles, “Bye bye Gogy.” He disconnects from the discord call, leaving George sitting in there on his own.

George huffs and pushes himself up off his chair, looking despairingly down at his floor, he hadn’t noticed it being this bad before now, but he honestly couldn’t see his floor because of the carpet of clothes that covered it. He sighs and stoops down to start the herculean task of clearing his floor.

It takes him less time than he expected though, his washing basket is full, and he’ll have to deal with that later, but it’s a step forwards and so he’ll take it. George packs what he can, pulling out his suitcase from where it led collecting dust in his wardrobe, and makes a list of things he still needs to put in.

The next week is a blur of washing his clothes, packing and occasionally talking to Dream and Sapnap. He doesn’t stream, opting instead to crawl into bed early most nights and on the days he doesn’t, it’s because Dream is distracting him with talks of what they’re going to do when George gets there.

George doesn’t sleep easily the night before his flight, almost vibrating out of his skin with both excitement and fear. He would be seeing Dream for the first time ever tomorrow and they would be close enough to touch. _Would they touch?_ George hopes so, he wants to be able to touch Dream and know, know without fear or uncertainty that he was Dream and Dream was his.

It feels like an age before he finally sleeps, the thoughts flying through his head preventing his leaden eyelids from shutting. Waking up, however, feels too soon, and George hates Dream for booking him a flight at the asscrack of dawn.

He cracks his eyelids open at the sound of his alarm, there’s no light shining through his blinds and he thinks that this might be the earliest he’s gotten up in years. He gets out of his bed, missing the warmth of his duvet immediately; shivering in the cool morning air, the thin t-shirt he’s wearing doing little to protect him from the chill. He slips into the clothes he’d laid out last night as quickly as he can, wrapping his hands inside the sleeves of his hoodie to trap as much remaining sleep as he can.

George lugs his suitcase downstairs as quietly as possible, so as not to wake the rest of his family, regretting not doing this last night when he could actually see a single foot in front of him. Being unable to stomach eating something this early, George just drinks a glass of apple juice, cringing slightly at the taste clashing with the mint of his toothpaste, that he’d used a few minutes ago.

He leaves out the front door, shutting it with a loud thunk that he just knows echoes around the whole house. The taxi he’d ordered is waiting for him outside, the driver thankfully not being one for small talk because George doesn’t even think he has the mental capacity to hold a conversation right now, his brain slow with sleep.

Going through security and checking in his bags feels like a fever dream, George in a haze of half-awakeness. He panics for a moment when he can’t feel his passport in his pocket, adrenaline rushing through his veins, until he remembers it was in his carry-on so he would pick it up and not forget it.

He joins a line of similarly bleary eyed people to get on his plane, shuffling forwards like zombies, they may as well be zombies, George thinks, he has about the brain capacity of a zombie right now.

He sighs in relief when he sees that his seat is a window seat, anything to ease the pain of being scrunched up in a tiny seat for seven hours. Listening vaguely to the safety announcements, George looks out the window at the mosaic of lights that London paints against the inky sky.

The plane sets off, George’s ears popping painfully when it stops it’s ascent above the cloud line. Up here, amongst the fluffy clouds, George can see the sun finally peeking out over the horizon, it leaves streaks across the sky, bands of colour that George can’t see, not for lack of wishing, it’d probably be beautiful if it wasn’t in greyscale.

It’s silent around him, even the usually annoying young children are too tired to make noise, joining the rest of the people in their slumber. George finds his eyes drooping as well, his head slipping off his hand where he has it propped. He doesn’t see much point in fighting it, there’s at least six and a half hours left on this flight after all. So he shuts his eyes and drifts off to sleep, the noise from the engines lulling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o/ very sorry about the wait for this chapter, I have another wip that I've been working on and I'm very proud of it hehe.  
> Thank you for reading and for your continued support despite the huuuuge waits between chapters <3  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :DDD  
> and here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/itsspanner1)


End file.
